fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Lunali
"The best secret military base is one that's easily forgotten the moment your enemy looks away." — Luxira, on why she settled... Where was it again? Description Lunali is a city built on the second moon of the Reach, a moon which is forgotten about the moment you look away. The city itself hosts a unique mix of architecture, from sleek elven spires to simple, cozy homes. Looming above it all, a massive orrery spirals out around a sprawling observatory. Every city district is protected by looming walls that stand as a stark reminder of the settlement's purpose: an orbiting military base to intercept alien threats to the Reach. Much of the city is dedicated to housing and training soldiers. Even the the schools dedicated to arcane magics learn the basics of warfare, battle tactics, and combat casting. A group of starseekers have settled their mobile tents and wagons into one of the residential areas of the city. Their colorful garments and abodes draw the eyes of many, and they ply esoteric trades and spontaneously host various shows for the entertainment of the locals. This has quickly become one of Revathi's favorite parts of the city. History Lunali was a city that was long in the works with several obstacles to it's final creation. The first was it's planned location: a moon that can't be remembered. A frustrating dilemma for an Astronomer of Luxira's caliber. After much observation, a series of notes, and strategic tracking of the space around the moon rather than the moon itself, an expedition was finally possible. The next obstacle was transporting massive amounts of supplies and laborers who would do the work. Zhe Doktor was recruited, or more accurately stumbled in and offered his services, to create a massive space faring vessel. But what about when they got there? While Luxira was perfectly capable of surviving the void of space, the moon would not be as hospitable to the more frail and less durable as she saw it. She spent months cloistered within the Saito Academy researching occult rituals and studying the high magics of the elves. Her studies were fruitful, and she developed a new ritual that would terraform a massive section of the moon, large enough to host a vast metropolis. The final step was to physically explore the area to ensure suitability. Luxira headed up a team of adventurers of exceptional skill. What they found was a daemonic ziggurat that housed a nyhidrian crystal - the crystallized essence of a demon lord - guarded by diligent daemons. While the daemons were dispatched, a deed which took no small effort on the part of her team, the nyhidrian crystal was a problem. Earlier in her life, she may have ignored it, but her soul was irreparably filled with good and she saw it as her duty to eliminate this threat, too. Luxira sacrificed herself to be rid of the demonic artifact. The city was still built, as all had been in place before her demise, and curiously it's all fallen on the shoulders of the newly reborn Revathi to continue where Luxira left off... Economy Lunali is by no means self sufficient, relying on trade with the surface for most of it's resources. Lunali does, however, have a thriving market of finished goods. Many dwarven smiths have been recruited to the settlement for their superior craftsmanship. It's rumored that Neni, a companion of the late Luxira, heads up a guild of smiths within the city. Leadership Ruler Revathi Barrister Consort Councilor Grand Diplomat '''Serendipity Saito (Pending) '''Heir High Priest Judge Magister '''Zhe Doktor '''Sheriff Israphel Spymaster Mercy Treasurer '''Triniel Allies Lunali considers itself an ally to the Reach as a whole, as it's sole purpose is to act as a first line of defense against extraterrestrial threats. Statistics '''Type Metropolis Alignment TN Corruption '''-1, Crime''' -38, Economy +47, Law +42, Lore +49, Society +18'; '''apply Lore bonus on Appraise checks regarding art objects, and increase the Lore bonus by 4 for questions relating to all Knowledges and the following Profession skills: Architect, Barrister, Clerk, Engineer, Herbalist, Librarian, Merchant, Midwife, Scribe, and Soldier '''Qualities' Eldritch, Magical Polyglot, Resettled Ruins, Slumbering Monster, Unaging, Unconventional Values, Well Educated Danger 18;' Disadvantages '''Cursed '''Defense' +14 DEMOGRAPGICS Government Magical MARKETPLACE Base Value 28,000 gp; Purchase Limit 100,000 gp Spellcasting 9th Minor Items all available; Medium Items 4d4 plus 2 medium items, 2 medium wondrous items, and 1 medium armor, shield, or weapon; Major Items 3d4+1d3 plus 1 major wondrous item Category:Archives